Et puis merde
by Gatala96
Summary: Katniss est en route pour la tournée de la victoire, seulement elle est prise d'une affection toute particulière pour Haymitch. Attention lemon. Katniss/Haymitch.


" Haymitch ! Réveil toi !

- Je suis réveillé. Hurla-t-il.

- Bien alors lève toi et va te doucher les caméras seront bientôt la, si t'avais besoin d'une nounou t'aurais du demander a Peeta.

- Mais crois-tu que Peeta a un aussi jolie minois que le tien qui donne envie de boire a 7h du matin ?

- Tu es fort agréable, allez bouge toi maintenant Haymitch."

Je sortais de la maison d'haymitch pour allez dans la mienne et attendre inlassablement mes préparateurs, en effet aujourd'hui commence la tournée de la victoire des 74e Hunger Games. Pour dire vrai je n'avais pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit et j'étais épuisée.

J'étais en train de refaire les nattes de ma sœur lorsque j'entendis Effie a la porte et des que je lui ouvrit la porte elle me sauta dans les bras, mais celui que je voulais vraiment voir c'est Cinna, des que je l'aperçoit je sais que tout vas bien aller.

"Cinna, tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi fille du feu. Me dit-il d'un demi sourire.

- Effie m'as dis que tu es devenue célèbre au capitole, que tu est le plus en vogue des créateurs.

- C'est ce qu'on dis, mais je ne serais rien sans ma muse."

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et alla rencontrer ma mère.

Lorsqu'on pris le train direction le district 11, Effie nous bassina avec les discours et la bienséance lorsque qu'Haymitch rentra les yeux rouge dans le wagon et se dirigea vers les bouteille d'alcools avant de retourné dans sa chambre. Cela m'intriguais car il n'avais pas cet air renfrogné comme d'habitude, mais plutôt un air abattu ce qui me fit éprouver un peu de pitié envers cet homme, et non le personnage qu'il veut qu'on voit de lui. Peeta et Effie n'avais même pas porté d'attention a Haymitch tellement son interruption étais peu significative pour eux. Je n'écoutais plus leur discussion quand je décida d'aller trouver mon mentor, j'entendis bien des protestation d'Effie mais j'en fit abstraction.

J'avoue qu'Haymitch avec tout ses côtés énervant, agressif et faussement moralisateur me plaisait quelque peu, mais pas me plaire de façon amoureuse, mais me plaisait en tant que mentor, en tant qui dois négocier pour pouvoir sauver ta vie.

En arrivant devant la porte de Haymitch je ne savais réellement si je devais toquer, l'appeler ou directement entrer. Je choisi la dernière option.

En entrant j'aperçut les cadavres de bouteilles de Whisky individuelles. Il cria en demandant qui étais la mais au lieu de répondre je me montrais ce qui le détendra.

Il était avachie sur un fauteuil de satin rouge un verre remplie d'un liquide ambré. Je m'assis sur le canapé en face de lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu veut Katniss ?

- Parler.

- Parler à propos de quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu bois autant ? Sincèrement.

- Il hésita avant de répondre mais continua. Pour essayer d'oublier le fait qu'on a détruit des vies, et que je suis incapable de sauver la mienne.

- Je restai silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, jamais je n'aurai cru Haymitch capable d'une tel sincérité.

- Ca veut dire que ma vie deviendra la tienne ?

- Nan peut être pas, beaucoup de gens s'en sorte parfaitement. Enfin ce qui n'avais pas une santé mental très vérifiable déjà au début des jeux. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, il continua. Et même, tu es une femme forte je pense que tu arrivera à ne pas sombrer comme moi."

Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla vers la sortie de sa chambre. Je lui demande ou il va, il me répond qu'il va se chercher à boire.

En l'attendant dans sa chambre je décide d'un peu faire le tour, et quand je passa à côté de son grand lit, je remarquais qu'il y avait sur sa table de chevet un cahier d'allure assez usée. Je m'assoie sur son lit et je commence a le feuilleté.

Je crois que ce fut la chose qui m'intrigua le plus dans mon existence. Haymitch dessine, fait de vrai dessins et non ceux de phallus ou de seins. Je passais devant les dessin multiples et variés, une femme qui pleurais, un enfant au regard vide, une femme de dos avec une cascade de cheveux épais, une bouteille de champagne dégoulinante et.. Moi, le jour ou Cinna avait enflammer ma tenue. Ce nombres de détails m'impressionnais.

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir sur Haymitch mais je restai je regard bloqué sur mon portrait. Au bout de quelques secondes j'entendis;

"Katniss, pourquoi est ce que tu fouille dans mes affaires ? Mais pas du ton de la reproche bizarrement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais, c'est incroyable.

- La plupart de temps c'est pour m'occuper quand je n'ai rien à boire. "

Je sais pas ce qu'il me pris, une impulsion soudaine me fit me lever et me rapprocher si près de lui que je pouvais sentir le savon qu'il a utilisé le matin même. J'approchais ma tête de la sienne en attendant sa réaction, mais il ne faisait que me regarder dans les yeux. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, de léger baisers et je sentais qu'il commençais a lâcher prise. Il lâcha son verre et m'embrassa vraiment, doucement, sensuellement. Je goûtais le whisky qu'il n'avait cessé de boire ce matin. Il me pris par les hanches pour me rapprochais de lui et je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque, le baiser fut long, agréable, prédicateur d'une envie incontrôlable.

Puis il se recula.

"Katniss, on ne peut pas faire ça.

- Je sais, mais dans moins de deux semaines tu ne sera plus mon mentor, qui en aura quelque chose a faire ?

- Moi, et ton amant maudit alors ? Dit-il avec une pointe de cynisme.

- Arrête, tu sais bien que ça ne représente rien pour moi, j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant."

Je posais ma main sur son torse torse, je sentais qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Il réfléchissait, à mon avis aux impacts que cela pourrait avoir. Il n'est pas question que je me refuse des plaisirs pour des règles qui ont était faites pour regire un crime contre l'humanité, les jeux ne dicteront pas ma vie.

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son entrejambe, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire et ça se voyais. Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur et lâcha un "et puis merde" sonore.

Il pris ma tête entre ses mains et recommença à m'embrasser tout en m'attirant vers le lit. Il me fit m'allonger et se mît au dessus de moi et m'embrassa, m'embrassa encore en touchant mon corps, en prenant mon sein dans sa paume et légèrement le malaxer. Une sensation qui m'étais étrangère jusqu'a présent commença à monter en moi.

Il passe sa main le long de mon mollet en remontant vers ma cuisse jusqu'a arriver a l'extrémité de mon entrejambe. Il défit ses lèvres des miennes afin de me demander ma permission par le regard, j'acquiesce légèrement de la tête et commença à me masser l'entrejambe. Il m'enleva mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Il fit de même pour lui sauf que je pu constater qu'il ne portais pas de sous vêtement et que ce que j'apercevais était plutôt imposant et une angoisse me coupa le souffle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Katniss ? Tu veut qu'on arrête ? Je suis déso..

- Nan pas du tout. Le coupais-je. C'est juste, que c'est ma première fois. Mais je veut le faire avec toi, s'il te plait.

- Oh.. D'accord, je vais y aller doucement. "

Il se remit au dessus de moi et m'embrassa, me fit un léger suçon. Je sentis qu'il pressa son gland devant l'entrée de mon intimité, je me raidissais puis essaya de me détendre. Il rentra un peu en moi et je lâchais un cris de douleur, j'attendais que la douleur passe et je lui fit un signe pour qu'il continue, il entra son gland entièrement en moi mais la douleur était moins puissante ce qui me soulagea. "Vas-y" lui soufflais-je. Il commença des vas et viens lent en moi en répétant toujours le même schéma des que me raidissais il attendait et des que je me détendais il recommence ses vas et viens en s'enfonçant un peu plus en moi.

Je sentais quelques chose coulée en moi et je devinais directement que c'était mon sang. Après quelques minutes je ne ressentis plus de douleur mais que cette sensation de plaisir que je venais de découvrir. Il accéléra ses vas et viens, nos souffle devenait de plus en plus bruyant. Je sentie des sorte de courant électrique traversait mon corps depuis mon intimité jusqu'a mon cerveau, je donne des coups de bassins inconsciemment pour accélérais ses mouvements. Je sent mes tétons se durcirent et devenir presque douloureux. Une boule de plaisir grandir, grandir, grandir en moi je sent qu'elle va exploser je sent ce qu'on appelle un orgasme arrive, je le sent, il est presque la..

Et puis, tout s'arrête. Je sent Haymitch jouir en moi et se retirer. Une frustration énorme monte en moi j'étais a rien de l'orgasme mais mon partenaire n'a pas pu assuré.

Je me relève l'air dégoûté et dépité, je me rhabille rapidement et sort de la chambre d'haymitch sans dire un mot.


End file.
